There are currently in existence a number of call management features which are switch-based and must be accessed by subscribers off-hook through entry of appropriate activation codes. Such services include, for example, some of the Custom Local Access Signaling Services referred to by the acronym CLASS.SM.. For example, Automatic Callback (AC) is a CLASS outgoing call management feature which enables a customer encountering a busy station to perform an activation procedure and have call set-up performed automatically when the called station becomes idle. This feature has heretofore been directed to customers who need to reach a party that is currently busy and provides the customer with an alternative to automatic redialers and manual, repetitive call attempts. By eliminating trunk, line and equipment seizures until both parties are found idle, the CLASS Automatic Callback feature has been found to have a positive effect on network resources usage.
The CLASS Automatic Recall (AR) feature has been found to have a similar positive effect and operates in much the same way as CLASS AC. The main difference, however, is that the AR feature attempts to call a directory number associated with the most recent incoming call received by the customer as opposed to the most recent outgoing call.
Regardless of whether CLASS AC or CLASS AR are selected, or any other presently available switch-based service, heretofore the method of initiation has been the same. Namely, the user must physically go off-hook and take active steps to request initiation of the desired call management feature through entry of an appropriate access code. In fact, to even have an access code, the calling party must generally be a subscriber to the service sought to be utilized and pay a flat fee rate on a monthly or other periodic basis. As a result, those skilled in the art will recognize that customer usage of these switch-based services have generally met with limited success and, in most cases, have not approached capacity levels.
Consequently, a need has developed to provide a method and system for providing call management features which may be invoked by a calling party, typically a consumer, without going off-hook. More particularly, a need has developed for a method and system which provide an Automatic Customer Callback (ACC) service which may be implemented directly in the service logic of an Advanced Intelligent Network and which may be activated by consumers on a large scale basis. Such a method and system should require only that the called party be an ACC service subscriber and should be easy to activate by consumers through limited instructions.